1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to independent and self-contained position sensors for sensing the position of an attached device. In particular, there is a cover mounted position sensor that has resistors and conductors mounted on the cover of the sensor housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods of dealing with the design of position sensors are legion. Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,818, is a throttle valve adjusting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,295, is a combined pedal force switch and position sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,144, is a throttle position validation method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,068, is an electronic accelerator pedal assembly with pedal force sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,980, is an integrated throttle position sensor with independent position validation sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,321, is an integrated throttle control and idle validation sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,975, is a resistor substrate for a variable resistor employed in a throttle sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,649, is a throttle valve opening sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,420, is a throttle valve position detecting device for a vehicle engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,504, is a throttle position sensor with a potentiometer module that fits into a connector casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,691, is a dual track resistor element having nonlinear output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,352, is a method of making a variable resistance control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,634, is a rotary potentiometer with molded terminal package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,290, is a modular position sensor.
The foregoing patents reflect some of the relevant of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the applicant's claimed invention.
3. Problem with the Related Art
There are several common problems occurring with the prior art. It can be more expensive, for example, to make a sensor unit that contains more parts. In particular, using a separate assembly or piece to hold the sensing elements such as a flexible film is expensive. The separate assembly requires additional holding mechanisms and assembly steps during fabrication. It would be less expensive to be able to omit some components and have fewer parts to assemble. Therefore, there is a need for a position sensor unit that is less expensive.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.